Verano amarillo
by Blossom Lu
Summary: [Viñeta] Lisa ve imágenes de un futuro prometedor, pero al ver el calendario sabe que ha pasado un año. Toma su Imipramina y así continúa con la vida, se debe seguir a pesar de todo. Recordarlos es su único propósito en el universo.


**_Verano amarillo_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Créditos a Shinichiro Watanabe.

* * *

Él es el chico de sonrisa cálida como el verano y ella es la chica de voz amarilla. No hay mucho que decir salvo que hay esperanza en sus corazones, sin embargo ninguno pudo escapar del destino cruel que estaba preparado para ellos.

Twelve lo supo, fue un augurio. Él siempre fue el corazón dentro de todo el caos. Así que con dolor decidió vivir lo último de su vida al lado de una vida más humana, más sensata.

Tomar la mano de Lisa es como un sueño irreal, de aquellos que parecen mitos de historias fantásticas. La niña de sonrisa torcida y ojos con lagrimeo eterno miran a Twelve con desconcierto. Pero él no le toma importancia a aquellas señales, quiere ser egoísta, quiere pensar que es un adolescente más dentro de un mundo de billones de personas. Quiere ser humano y darse el privilegio de sentir emociones que nunca había conocido, quiere arriesgar lo poco que le queda de su propia vida para vivir. Qué irónico. Qué ilógico suena su plan.

Traicionó a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, a su cómplice, a su placebo. Lo traicionó y se siente tan mal. Pero tomar la mano de lisa se siente tan bien. Twelve se siente entre la espada y la pared; entre las ganas de redimirse con su _hermano_ y entre las ganas de vivir entre ilusiones de algodón en medio de la tempestad.

No puede ofrecerle a Lisa más que una salida a un parque de diversiones, no puede prometerle un futuro. No puede decirle _te quiero_ , no puede tomar su mano por siempre.

Ver la sonrisa de alegría de Lisa es su placebo. Señal de que el mundo puede mejorar en algún momento, ella es su VON personal.

Lisa es una especie de pegamento raro de ver. A diferencia de Twelve y de Nine, ella no es inteligente ni estratega. No sabe manipular chips electrónicos ni conoce nada de programación. No conoce nada de armas ni cómo usar bins.

Pero ella llora, ella siente. Ella se esfuerza. Ella es humana. Ella le teme a las alturas, ella llora ante el dolor. Lisa se culpa de forma constante por todo lo que sucede a su alrededor pues siempre ha crecido con la mentalidad de que si algo sale mal es por su culpa y porque no hizo las cosas bien.

 _—Lisa, tú no tienes la culpa._

Los une, los separa. Sin embargo logra que Twelve y Nine tengan su último día de vida lleno de normalidad, con un simple juego de basquetbol. Ella no sabe jugar. Ellos se ríen de su torpeza. Ella sabe que no lo hacen por molestarla.

Lisa siente en el fondo de su corazón cierta esperanza, puede (o no) que ella sea el bálsamo del oscuro y frío pasado de Twelve.

Todo cambia, todo se transforma. Un segundo basta para que un ser humano caiga y comience a sangrar. Un segundo basta para que la vida cambie por completo.

Lisa no grita. No se mueve. No corre. No habla.

Nine grita. Se mueve. Corre. Grita.

—¡No!

El eco de aquel grito resuena en aquel campo abandonado, donde alguna vez Twelve y Nine crecieron como objetos de prueba destinados a ser borrados del mundo, sin que nadie los recordara.

Lisa ve imágenes del futuro que pudo ser pero que nunca será.

Nine ve imágenes del futuro que pudo ser de Twelve pero que se le fue arrebatado, arrancado desde las entrañas.

La cabeza de Nine duele, zumba. Ve luces de colores y quiere ir con ellas. Ve aves en el cielo y quiere volar como ellas. Twelve era su corazón, era el sentimentalismo encarnado en una persona. Él en cambio se consideraba el cerebro, la lógica de una persona que quiere evadir el dolor.

—Recuérdenos siempre…—dice Nine con una amplia sonrisa y se entrega a la muerte.

Lisa sigue viendo imágenes de un futuro prometedor en donde Nine y Twelve usan uniformes escolares y donde los tres ven películas juntos en el cine. Ella mejoraría sus habilidades culinarias y les prepararía una comida riquísima. Twelve le enseñaría a desarmar bombas caseras y tal vez Nine le enseñaría a jugar ajedrez. Vivirían en un departamento grande, espacioso, donde ellos tendrían en la sala artículos electrónicos y eléctricos. Ella tendría su habitación personal y tendría muñecos color amarillo. Escucharían canciones de una tierra fría y tal vez, solo quizá visitarían Islandia y se tomarían muchas fotografías.

Nine encontraría una solución a sus malestares de cabeza y hallaría la forma de explotar todo su talento. Twelve se volvería un magnifico inventor —junto a Nine— y lucharían por la justicia. Lisa sería la parte humana de los dos y los complementaría. Les daría el almuerzo y lavaría su ropa.

Twelve abrazaría a Lisa en tiempos de lluvia y jugaría con ella. Twelve le diría te quiero y Nine rodaría sus ojos divertido.

Los tres se volverían familia y serían felices.

Pero eso no puede ser.

Lisa ve el calendario y sabe que ha pasado un año. Recuerda tomar Imipramina y se echa a la boca la dosis recomendaba. La Imipramina es su placebo ahora, en tiempos en donde no le dan ganas de salir de la cama. En momentos en los cuales los recuerdos pesan más que la vida misma.

Lisa compra flores, Lisa reza por un descanso pleno de dos humanos que alguna vez existieron.

Lisa sonríe y se abraza a sí misma. Lisa tiene voz amarilla.

* * *

 **N/A** Con este OS me despido del fandom, muchas gracias. Quizá llegué tarde (de hecho) pero no podía dejar que este escrito quedara en mi computadora, así que mis dedos veloces se movieron a escribir esto. Espero haya sido de su agrado, por cierto, soy consiente de que repetí muchas veces la palabra "Ella" "Lisa" pero es parte del escrito, quise darle más énfasis al sujeto, por eso lo repetitivo.

Imipramina es un antidepresivo, por ello lo menciono. Ya que es muy posible (o yo lo veo posible) que Lisa tenga depresión, ya que sus acciones y cómo se comportan apuntan a eso.

En fin, si les gustó, no les gustó dejen review, me animaría muchísimo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
